User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/Giggles099's My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 4
My Super Psycho Sweet 16 is a Horror slasher thriller TV film and is the sequel to My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3. It is Directed by Jacob Gentry and Written by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. The film stars Lauren McKnight, Chris Zylka and Jillian Rose Reed. Plot The film opens with Skye and Sienna outside the Mental Hospital where they go to the hospital to visit Brigg and Brigg tells them to go to Bea's Sweet 16. Brigg, Skye and Sienna is in the car and travelling where they find a stranger named Jason and they ask him if he know where the 16 is and Jason tells them where. They came to Bea's Sweet 16 at morning where they met John, Bea, Cindy and the others. the night turns deadly and Ashley decided to call others where Jason appear behind her and Ashley ask some questions on him and Jason shows his knife where and slashed Ashley to death. Cindy and John are making out and Cindy remember that she and Nico also make out and they hear a scream. Jessica see Ashley standing infront of the door and she walked nearly on Ashley and Ashley pukes blood on Jessica which causes them to accuse her for killing Ashley and Jessica run away. Jessica see Jason as Jessica hugs Jason this gives Jason a chance to stab Jessica in stomach and slashed Jessica to death. The light turns off and Bea, John, Cindy, Chris, Jeffrey, Jason and Drake panic and the light turns on. and the group seperated, Bea is with John, Cindy is with Chris, Jeffrey is with Jason and Drake is with Skye, Brigg and Sienna. Jeffrey and Jason starts walking in a hall where Jason finds a scythe and grabs it. Jeffrey ask Jason why he is holding a Scythe and Jason slits Jeffrey's throat with it and cleans the blood on it. Bea and John finds Jeffrey's corpse and Bea scream. Skye, Brigg, Sienna, Cindy, Chris and Drake heared it. John ran away leaving Bea with the corpse and Jason came and slashed Bea's chest and is killed. John make it and reach Skye, Brigg, Sienna and Drake but an masked Jason slashed John's back and guts him. Cindy and Chris goes to the bathroom where they see an rope being tied up in a pole and Chris opens the stall only seeing Jason gutting Bea who is hung. Jason stabs Chris on eye and bashes his head on wall many times. When Jason is killing Chris this gives Cindy a chance to run away and she successfully reach Skye, Brigg, Sienna and Drake. Jason came and unmaskes himself and shots Drake with an nailgun. Skye, Brigg, Sienna and Cindy run and reaches the front door. Skye, Brigg, Sienna and Cindy make it to the car but Cindy's phone fell out and Cindy manage to grab her phone but Jason grabs her and throws her on an car and stabs her in stomach many times. Brigg drive off and hits Jason killing Jason in process. Skye, Brigg and Sienna drive away to the town and an blood of Jason will always reminds them of the Massacre that happened. Cast Lauren McKnight as Skye Rotter Chris Zylka as Brigg Jenner Jillian Rose Reed as Sienna Arielle Kebbel as Bea Wilson Ryan Merriman as John Wilcox Chelan Simmons as Cindy Thorton Matt Lanter as Jason Chris Evans as Chris Nico Tortorella as Jeffrey Sara Paxton as Ashley Crystal Lowe as Jessica Chace Crawford as Drake Niko Pepaj as Nico Velli Kristen Prout as Alex Bell Chatracter's Relationship with the past characters Jason is a Huge Fan of Nathan Stillo Cindy and Nico make out before Alex's sweet 16 Drake and Derek became childhood friends Bea and Brigg are cousins Category:Blog posts